Abendstund' hat Gold im Mund
by BadLittleGirl
Summary: Es ist spät abends und das Truchsessespaar hat allerlei im Sinn. Doch wie alle Kinder wollen auch zukünftige Herrscher nichts ins Bett gehen – und so stehen Boromir und Faramir den Plänen ihrer Eltern in Weg. DenethorFinduilas Fluff [Oneshot]


**Genre: **Romance  
**Rating: **PG  
**Inhalt: **Es ist spät abends und das Truchsessespaar hat allerlei im Sinn. Doch wie alle Kinder wollen auch zukünftige Herrscher nichts ins Bett gehen – und so stehen Boromir und Faramir den Plänen ihrer Eltern in Weg. DenethorFinduilas, Fluff  
**Hauptrollen: **Denethor, Finduilas  
**Nebenrollen: **Boromir und Faramir als Kinder  
**Disclaimer: **Mir gehören weder Denethor und Finduilas noch sonstige Figuren Mittelerdes sowie sonst nichts aus Tolkiens Welt. Alles gebührt dem Großmeister, mir ist nur das Geschriebene für sich. 

**Author's Note  
**- Bitte über die nicht besonders ausgearbeitete Handlung und einige modernere Motive, die vlt. nicht ganz in Mittelerdes Welt passen,hinwegsehen, einfach nur ein kleines Stückchen süßes Leben  
- Diese Story spielt etwa im Jahre 2985, also ist Boromir etwa sieben und Faramir zwei.

**Danke **an Nyella für den Titel dieser Story. Du warst meine Rettung!

* * *

**Abendstund' hat Gold im Mund**

* * *

Das Feuer flackerte ruhig im Kamin und sein warmer Schein schimmerte auf dem edlen Gesicht der Frau, die mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Boden saß. Ihr Kopf ruhte an den Knien des Mannes, der hinter ihr in einem weichen, dunkelrot gepolsterten Sessel lehnte. Seine raue Hand strich langsam über ihr rabenschwarzes Haar, verfing sich darin, zog sich wieder zurück, und fing gleich wieder eine weitere, dunkle Strähne ein.  
Sie streckte eine Hand über die Schulter aus und tastete noch der seinen, woraufhin er sie einen Moment später umfasste. Der warme Druck fühlte sich angenehm vertraut an. 

Sie seufzte unterdrückt und schlug die Augen auf. Vor ihr auf dem Teppich saßen die beiden Jungen, die sich schweigend mit zwei geschnitzten Holzpferden beschäftigten. Boromir drehte seines in den Händen und schien sich dessen nicht einmal wirklich bewusst, während sein kleiner Bruder seine Stute gewagte, aber unsichere Kunstsprünge vollführen ließ.

„Wollen wir nicht langsam ins Bett gehen?", meinte Finduilas und verstärkte den Druck auf die Hand ihres Ehemannes sanft.

„Sicher, meine Liebe, es wird allmählich spät ...", antwortete Denethor gedämpft, da er die angenehme Ruhe im Raum nicht stören wollte.

„Ich will aber noch nicht schlafen gehen, Mama!", kam es plötzlich von Boromir, der sogleich aus seinem Dämmerzustand aufgemerkt hatte, und somit war die Ruhe dahin.

Finduilas entgegnete gelassen: "Mein Schatz, es ist schon spät und ihr beide seid müde wie zwei Murmeltiere, das sehe ich auf drei Meter Entfernung." Ein liebevoller Ton schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, als sie die Hand vorsichtig aus Denethors Griff löste und sie ausstreckte, um über den Kopf ihres Älteren zu streichen.

„Nein, ich bin überhaupt noch nicht müde! Und Faramir auch nicht, nicht wahr?", protestierte Boromir. Rasch wandte er sich zu seinem Bruder um, der heftig nickend zustimmte. „Nein, nicht müde, Mama."

Ein leises Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen ihrer Mutter, als sie sich langsam erhob. Sie drehte sich zu Denethor um und beugte sich ihm hinunter. „Wir haben wohl ein Stück Überzeugungsarbeit vor uns.", flüsterte sie ihm zu, und ihr schwarzes Haar, das ihr über die Schulter nach vorne gefallen war, kitzelte die freie Haut seiner Schultern. Umsichtig legte er eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte, küsste sie zärtlich und murmelte dann: „So scheint es, allerdings bin ich bereit, dass in Kauf zu nehmen, wenn wir anschließend...alleine sein können...", er hatte den Kopf immer noch zu ihr geneigt und seine gewisperten Worte kitzelten ihre Lippen. Das warme Gewicht auf ihrer Hüfte war ihr außerdem allzu bewusst, denn ihre Haut unter dem Stoff kribbelte dort unruhig. Oh ja, sie war mehr als bereit, ein wenig Zeit darauf zu verwenden, ihre beiden Rabauken ins Bett zu manövrieren. Eine allzu willkommene Belohnung erwartete sie.

Denethor meldete sich jetzt zu Wort. „Kinder, bitte, euch beiden fallen gleich die Augen zu. Schlaf wird euch gut tun. Boromir, du wolltest morgen zu den Ställen hinunter schauen? Willst du dazu nicht ausgeschlafen sein?", setzte er mit ruhiger, aber fester Stimme an.

„Doch, Papa, aber ich bin doch gar nicht müde, also bin ich morgen ganz sicher ausgeschlafen," antwortete sein Sohn standhaft und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Ah, mein Sohn, du flunkerst doch," lachte Denethor, schwang sich aus dem Sessel und zog Boromir auf die Arme. „Komm, Boromir, deinen Vater kannst du nicht täuschen und noch weniger deine Mutter, deine kluge, aufmerksame, intelligente, wunderschöne, bezaubernde Mutter." Rasch nahm er den Jungen hoch, bevor er zu Protest ansetzen könnte und setzte ihn sich auf die Schultern, während er sich zu Finduilas umwandte, die auf diese liebevolle Beschreibung ihrer Person hin geschmeichelt lächelte und ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.

„Ih, was macht ihr denn da?", pikierte sich Boromir, was von seinen Eltern mit einem belustigtem Schmunzeln quittiert wurde. „Das, was wir so gerne machen, Boromir, so gerne, weil wir uns so sehr mögen.", erklärte Finduilas amüsiert, als sie sich bückte, um Faramir auf den Arm zu hieven.

„Aber ich mag doch Faramir auch und küsse ihn nicht dauernd.", meinte Boromir, der auf den Schultern seines Vater thronte und dem seine erhabene Position eindeutig gefiel.

„Du nimmst deinen Bruder stattdessen bei der Hand und spielst mit ihm, oder kitzelst ihn oder zeigst anders, dass du ihn gerne hast. Das ist etwas anderes, Boromir.", versuchte Finduilas, das Thema abzuhaken.

"Ja, schon, aber was ist mit zum Beispiel mit den anderen Hofherrinnen? Mama sagt, dass sie ihre Freundinnen sind, und du magst sie sicher auch, Vater. Tust du doch, oder? Aber du küsst sie nicht, nicht wahr?", fragte Boromir weiter.

„Oh, das hoffe ich nicht für dich, mein Lieber.", kicherte Finduilas und sandte Denethor einen gespielt drohenden Blick zu.

„Nein, Boromir, ich küsse sie bestimmt nicht, allein schon, weil deine Mutter mich dann vermutlich nicht mehr in meine eigenen Räume ließe und ich in meinem Arbeitszimmer schlafen müsste. Nein, die einzige Frau, die ich so küsse und küssen will, ist deine Mutter, glaub mir."

„Aber warum?", drängte Boromir.

„Ach, Junge, jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für dieses Gespräch. Ich werde es dir ein andermal erklären, aber jetzt bringen wir euch ins Bett und dort schlaft ihr.", beendete Denethor die Fragerei mit einer angedeuteten Strenge im Tonfall. Er sah kommen, wohin das führte und für ein Aufklärungsgespräch hatte er im Moment weder die Ausdauer noch die Lust.  
Seine Gattin allerdings war aufgeklärt, sehr, sehr aufgeklärt sogar, und das war, worum seine Gedanken im Moment schweiften.

„Aber..."

„Nein, Boromir, jetzt wirklich nicht. Sieh mal, dein Bruder schläft auch schon beinahe!", mahnte Denethor und nickte hinüber zu Faramir, der seine kurzen Arme um den Hals seiner Mutter geschlungen hatte und müde blinzelte.

Für den Augenblick gab sich Boromir geschlagen und schwieg, woraufhin sein Vater die Gelegenheit nutzte und nach der freien Hand seiner Frau griff. Zärtlich verschränkten sie ihre Finger und machten sich auf den Weg zu den Kinderzimmern, wobei ihre Hüften sich immer wieder leicht berührten.

* * *

„Faramir, nein!", erklang Finduilas' erschöpfte Stimme. 

„Doch, will bei Boromir schlafen!", quengelte der kleine Junge weiter und sah seine Mutter trotzig an.

Ein genervtes Augenrollen folgte, bevor Finduilas ihrem Sohn die Tunika vom Kopf zog und sie gegen ein leichtes Hemd für die Nacht tauschte. Anschließend hob sie ihn einigermaßen schwungvoll von der Matratze, woraufhin Faramir erschrocken quiekte, und setzte ihn hinüber auf Boromirs Bett.

Boromir seinerseits lag bereits unter der Bettdecke und nur sein Kopf schaute aus der weißen, weichen Pracht heraus. Es hatte seinen Vater einige Anstrengung abverlangt, den Jungen dazu zu bringen, sich umzuziehen, zu waschen und letztendlich hatte er ihn darin hindern müssen, auf den Schrank zu klettern und ihn beinahe ins Bett werfen und die Bettdecken wie einen Kokon um ihn wickeln müssen. Der Junge hatte seine Sturheit eindeutig geerbt, bemerkte Denethor mit einem ermüdeten Lächeln. Boromir also zerrte solange an seiner Decke herum, bis er es geschafft hatte, eine Seite aufzuschlagen und Faramir kroch zu ihm.

Finduilas ließ sich auf die Knie vor dem hölzernem Bett niedersinken, und streckte die Hand aus, um zuerst durch Boromirs dunkle Locken zu streichen und dann sanft Faramirs errötete Wange zu streicheln.  
Einen Moment lang hatte Denethor erschrocken nach ihrem Arm gegriffen, als sie zu Boden gesunken war, doch bemerkte er gleich, dass sie nur ihren Söhnen gute Nacht sagen wollte. So stellte er sich nur nah hinter sie und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Und jetzt schlaft gut, meine Lieben, zumindest bis zum Morgen, ja?", flüsterte Finduilas liebevoll, während sie ihre Söhne leise anlächelte.

Faramir nickte müde und sein Bruder grummelte irgendetwas Unverständliches.

„Sehr schön, dann könnt ihr auch morgen frisch und aufgeweckt zu den Ställen hinunter gehen." Finduilas beugte sich über die beiden, und drückte jedem einen Kuss auf die Wange. Anschließend erhob sie sich, wobei ihr Denethor vorsichtig zur Hand ging. Innerlich lächelte sie über seine Besorgnis um sie.

„Gute Nacht, ihr Beiden", meinte nun auch Denethor leise und bückte sich leicht, um seinen Kindern sacht über die Wangen zu streicheln.

Die beiden Jungen lächelten müde. „Gute Nacht, Mama, gute Nacht, Papa.", murmelte Boromir und auch von Faramir konnte man ein schwaches: „Gut' Nach..." vernehmen, während Denethor sich übers Bett beugte, um das leise Flackern der Öllampe zu löschen.

Einen Moment blieben ihre Eltern noch im Dunkeln vor ihren Betten stehen, dann legte Denethor den Arm um Finduilas' Schultern und zusammen gingen sie aus dem Zimmer.

Vorsichtig schloss Finduilas die schwere Tür hinter sich und wandte sich lächelnd ihrem Mann zu. „Ein paar Stunden mit den beiden schaffen mich mehr, als ein ganzer Tag im Kreise der Hofdamen und das heißt etwas", seufzte sie.

„Ich hoffe, du bist noch nicht zu müde, ein wenig Zeit mit deinem Gemahl zu verbringen.", neckte Denethor sie, woraufhin sie ihm einen Ellenbogen in die Rippen stieß, während sie langsam den von Fackeln erleuchteten Gang entlang gingen.

Bevor sie sich versah, hatte Denethor die Tür zum Kaminzimmer aufgestoßen, sie sanft, aber ungehalten in den Raum manövriert, und stieß die Tür hinter sich unaufmerksam wieder zu. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und sah sie herausfordernd an. „Meine Herrin, was bleibt mir nun übrig, als auf diesen hinterhältigen Schlag in meine Rippen, ebenso gemein, hinterlistig und unangekündigt zu antworten?", raunte er und im nächsten Moment hatte er sie auf das weiche Sofa geworfen und kitzelte sie bis zur Atemlosigkeit.  
Unter nicht aufhörend wollenden Lachanfällen keuchte Finduilas außer Atem. „Mein Herr, vergebt mir ... ich bitte euch, vergebt mir...", ein ungebändigtes Kichern schüttelte sie, „vergebt mir diesen gemeinen, hinterlistigen und unangekündigten Anschlag!"

Langsam ließ Denethor von seiner Kitzel-Arbeit ab und sah sie schmunzelnd an. „Nun, ich denke, ich könnte es eventuell verzeihen. Das liegt ganz daran, wie du gedenkst, dich zu entschuldigen, meine Liebe."

„Entschuldigen?", fragte sie, immer noch leicht atemlos.

Ein keckes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, bevor sie hastig die Arme und den Hals ihres Mannes schlang und ihn heftig küsste. Es fing unschuldig an, doch bald wurde der Kuss leidenschaftlicher und ausschweifender.

Plötzlich jedoch brach Denethor abrupt ab und legte eine Hand auf ihre von der Kitzelei und wohl auch von anderem erhitzte Wange.

„Ich denke, diese Entschuldigung könnte ich akzeptieren.", flüsterte er.

Sie lächelte erneut, und Denethor beugte sich wieder zu ihr, um ihre Lippen einzufangen. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, umfasste er ihre Hüften und richtete sich langsam auf. Sie schlang die Beine um seine Hüften und gerade wollte er sie hinüber in ihr Schlafgemach tragen, als sie hinter sich eine Tür aufgehen hörten.

"Mama!", erklang Boromirs schläfrige Stimme. „Faramir kann nicht schlafen."

Überstürzt drehte Denethor sich zu Boromir um, und Finduilas klammerte sich erschrocken an ihn, bevor sie eilig ihre Beine, die sich immer noch um Denethors Hüften geschlungen hatte, öffnete und sich auf die Füße sinken ließ.

„Was macht ihr denn da?", fragte Boromir misstrauisch, trotz seiner Müdigkeit und musterte seine aus der Fassung gebrachten Eltern eingehend.

„Nichts weiter, Boromir.", keuchte seine Mutter, die sich am Arm ihres Mannes festklammerte, ausweichend.  
"Was ist mit Faramir, mein Schatz?"

„Er kann nicht einschlafen, weil er glaubt, ein Monster ist unter dem Bett. Ich hab nachgeschaut und ihm gesagt, dass dort nichts ist, aber er will es nicht hören.", antworte Boromir immer noch argwöhnisch.

Langsam löste Finduilas die Umklammerung um Denethors Arm und bückte sich, um ihren Sohn zu umarmen. „Du bist ein sehr, sehr guter Bruder, Boromir. Es war sehr lieb von dir, dass du deswegen aufgestanden bist. Aber jetzt nimm deinen Vater mit und versichere Faramir mit ihm zusammen, dass sich keine Drachen, Orks, und auch sonst nichts unter euren Betten befinden."

Sie sandte ihrem Mann einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, und stieß ihn in Richtung Tür. Ein gehauchtes „Ich warte auf dich.", verließ ihre Lippen und so nahm Denethor Boromir bei der Hand und ging mit ihm aus dem Zimmer, nachdem er seiner Frau noch einen letzten sehnsuchtsvollen Blick zugeworfen hatte.

* * *

Denethor sah auf den schwarzen Lockenkopf neben sich hinunter und seufzte innerlich. 

Monster im Schrank – ach, nein, unter dem Bett waren natürlich eine große Katastrophe, da hieß es, Opfer bringen. Zu bedauerlich ... Gerade war es so wundervoll gewesen, ihre süßen, weichen Lippen auf den seinen, ihr warmer Körper, der sich gegen ihn drückte ...

Plötzlich wurde er in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als Boromir die Stimme erhob. „Vater, was hast du dort drinnen mit Mutter getan?"

Oh, Boromir, wenn du das wüsstest ...

„Wonach sah es denn aus?", fragte Denethor.

Boromir zögerte, bevor er unsicher antwortete. „Ich weiß nicht recht, ein wenig wie die Kampfübungen der Soldaten ..." Denethor musste sich angesichts dieser kindlichen Naivität beherrschen, ein Auflachen zu unterdrücken.

Er dachte einige Momente nach, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Anscheinend brachte dieser Abend recht heikle Themen mit sich, doch sah er sich nicht wirklich gewillt, mit seinem Sohn ein solches Gespräch zu führen. Ihm war mehr danach, möglichst schnell die Monster unter dem Bett zu verbannen, seine Jungen wieder ins Bett zu befördern und dann damit weiterzumachen, worüber Boromir eigentlich mit ihm reden wollte.

„Hör zu, mein Sohn, Kampfübungen waren es sicherlich nicht, aber wenn du wissen willst, wobei du uns dort unterbrochen hast, dann muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, weil ich dir darauf jetzt nicht antworten kann. Das Thema würde uns weiter führen, und ich wollte deine Mutter dabeihaben, wenn ich es dir erklären soll.", begann er also wahrheitsgemäß. Oh ja, Finduilas würde dabei sein müssen, alleine würde er dieses Gespräch ganz sicher nicht meistern. Kinder konnten so neugierig sein. „Also, wenn du es morgen oder übermorgen immer noch wissen willst, dann kannst du uns gerne fragen, aber jetzt ist es schon spät und du solltest wieder ins Bett verschwinden.", schloss er.

Boromir sah irritiert zu seinem Vater hinauf, allerdings erkannte er, dass er von ihm heute keine Antwort mehr bekommen würde. „Na gut.", grummelte er.

Sehr gut, das Thema hatte er fürs erste abgehakt.

„In Ordnung, Boromir. Also, erzähl, welche Monster befinden sich denn Faramirs Meinung nach in eurem Zimmer?" Er griff nach der Türklinke und drückte sie sachte hinunter.

„Oh, allerlei, Vater, er erwähnte einen Drachen und noch viel schrecklicheres...", seufzte Boromir beinahe ironisch und Denethor musste über sein genervtes Augenrollen lachen.

* * *

Finduilas seufzte und ging langsam auf die Tür neben der Feuerstelle zu. Umsichtig drückte sie die kühle Klinke hinunter und trat in den Raum ein, der vom warmen Flackern eines Kaminfeuers erleuchtet wurde. 

Noch immer waren ihre Wangen gerötet und sie fühlte sich erhitzt. Außerdem flaute das warme, angenehme Kribbeln in ihrer Beckengegend nur allmählich ab. Sie lehnte sich einen Moment an die Wand und schloss die Augen, in den gerade vergangenen Momenten verweilend. Er war heute so stürmisch gewesen wie selten, und gleichzeitig so zärtlich. Weniger Truchsess, und mehr Ehemann, mehr Geliebter und mehr Liebender.

Rasch riss sie sich aus ihren Gedanken und öffnete die Augen wieder. Sie ging zu einem der dunklen Holzschränke hinüber, öffnete ihn und stand eine Weile davor. Schließlich zog sie ein Stück dunkelblauen, fließenden Stoff heraus.

Nachdem sie sich eilends von ihrem verhältnismäßig schweren, tannengrünem Tageskleid befreit hatte, schlüpfte sie in das luftige, aber eng anliegende Negligee. Der meerblaue Stoff legte sich schmeichelnd um ihre Kurven, offenbarte einiges, aber versteckte noch mehr.

Während sie zu ihrem Schminktischchen hinüber ging, versuchte sie sich an einem aufreizenden Hüftschwung, was jedoch daran scheiterte, dass sie darüber anfangen musste, zu kichern. Nun, blieb nur zu hoffen, dass dies nicht notwendig sein würde. Immer noch kichernd griff sich nach ihrer Bürste und kämmte sich damit ein paar mal durch das auffällig zerzauste Haar. Ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel und sie ließ sich in den weichen Sessel neben dem Kamin sinken.

Sie zog die Knie eng an den Oberkörper, denn wie sie feststellen durfte, war es in ihrer Bekleidung trotz des prasselnden Kaminfeuers nicht wirklich warm. Unachtsam griff sich nach irgendeinem Buch auf dem Tischchen neben ihr und blätterte geistesabwesend darin herum. Die Buchstaben bildeten Worte, die wiederum Sätze ergaben, doch eigentlich las sie nicht wirklich, sondern war in Gedanken immer noch im Nebenzimmer auf der Couch und ließ sich necken, kitzeln, küssen...

Ah, hoffentlich waren diese Monster im Zimmer ihrer Jungen nicht allzu schwer zu bezwingen.

* * *

Als Denethor ins Zimmer eintrat, erkannte er, dass sein jüngerer Sohn aufrecht im Bett saß und sich an seiner, beziehungsweise Boromirs Bettdecke festklammerte. 

Rasch ging sein Bruder hinüber zu ihm, und drehte die Öllampe auf dem Nachtkästchen wieder auf, so dass ein kleiner Schimmer das Bett erleuchtete.  
„Faramir, ist schon in Ordnung, ich bin wieder da und habe Vater mitgebracht", redete er auf Faramir ein, der ihn aus großen, schreckgeweiteten Augen anstarrte.

Einen Moment lang war Denethor beinahe erschrocken von dem tief bestürzten Ausdruck in den Augen seines Jüngsten, doch er verbannte seine Betroffenheit rasch und ging hinüber zu Faramir.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf das Bett und nahm seinen Sohn auf den Schoss, der ihm sogleich die Arme um den Hals schlang und das kleine Gesicht an seinem Hemd vergrub.  
„Faramir, mein Kleiner, keine Sorge, ich bin doch jetzt da, und dein Bruder auch wieder. Du brauchst keine Angst haben, wir drei werden zusammen allen Monstern einen solchen Schreck einjagen, dass sie sich nie mehr hier blicken lassen. Wahrscheinlich trauen sie sich nicht einmal mehr nach Gondor hinein.", murmelte Denethor beruhigend und strich dem Kind zärtlich über die schwarzen Haare.

Dieses schluckte schwer und stammelte: „Bin... so...so froh, dass du da bist, Papa..."

„Schon gut, meine Junge, schon gut." Noch einmal umarmte Denethor Faramir fest und setzte ihn dann wieder aufs Bett.

Boromir gesellte sich gleich zu ihm und legte ihm beschützend den Arm um die Schulter. „Siehst du, Papa wird schon alles in Ordnung bringen", flüsterte er seinem Bruder ins Ohr und lächelte seinen Vater auffordernd an.

Es war faszinierend, mit welch kindlicher Zuversicht der Junge an die Sache heranging.

„Also gut, Faramir, du kommst jetzt mal zu mir und wir sehen nach, ob dort unter dem Bett irgendetwas herumfleucht." Denethor streckte die Hand nach Faramir aus, der jedoch rutschte auf der Matratze ein Stück zurück und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

Sein Vater seufzte tief, ging dann in die Knie und bückte sich, so dass er direkt unters Bett sehen konnte. Darunter sah es tatsächlich recht furchterregend aus, was aber hauptsächlich an einer ganzen Schicht Staub lag. Kein Monster zu sehen, kein einziges Ungeheuer. Beinahe war er enttäuscht, denn es wäre um einiges leichter gewesen, mit Fin abzubrechen, wenn es wirklich einiges Ungetüm zu bekämpfen gäbe.

Langsam rappelte er sich wieder auf und nahm Faramir vom Bett und auf den Arm.  
„Schau, Faramir, da unten ist rein gar nichts. Kein Drache, und auch sonst nichts schreckliches."

Der Junge sträubte sich einen Moment, doch als Boromir ihn beruhigend anlächelte, ließ er davon ab. „Zeigen", forderte er von Denethor, woraufhin dieser sich zusammen mit ihm wieder zu Boden sinken ließ und unters Bett deutete.  
„Siehst du, da ist gar nichts. Abgesehen von viel, viel Dreck, Jungs. Ihr solltet hier eventuell mal mit eurer Nanny zusammen klar Schiff machen."  
Faramir starrte angestrengt, und ein bisschen ängstlich in die Düsternis unter dem Bett, musste aber dann einsehen, dass sich dort wirklich keine Drachen, Orks oder was auch immer befanden.  
Schließlich stand Denethor wieder auf, zog Faramir auf die Beine und setzte ihn wieder zu Boromir. „Nun, mein Junge, überzeugt?", fragte er lächelnd.

Unsicher nickte Faramir, setzte dann aber erneut an: „Im Schrank ... nachschauen!", forderte er.

Ach, Faramir, tust du das absichtlich, du weißt ja gar nicht, wovon du deine Mutter und mich abhältst, seufzte Denethor innerlich, ging dann aber dennoch bereitweilig auf den dunklen Holzschrank zu und öffnete ihn. Wie erwartet, sprang ihm nichts entgegen und es kauerte auch kein Unwesen in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke. Hingegen allerdings waren die Fächer vollgestopft mit teilweise undefinierbaren Dingen, Kleinkram genauso wie Kleidungsstücke, kleine Holzstücke, abgebrochene Äste und allerlei anderes. Kopfschüttelnd schloss er den Schrank wieder und bewunderte seine Jungen beinahe für dieses organisierte Chaos.

„Nun?", fragte er schmunzelnd.

„Ich denke, er ist jetzt zufrieden.", antwortete Boromir und auch sein Bruder nickte zustimmend.

Erleichtert neigte Denethor den Kopf und beschloss dann noch einmal, auf Nummer sicher zu gehen.

Festen Schrittes wanderte er durchs Zimmer und erhob die Stimme. „Jedes Monster, dass auch nur auf den Gedanken kommt, hier herein zu kommen, soll sich das vorher noch einmal gut überlegen. Hier hat es nämlich mit zwei gefährlichen Gegnern zu tun! Die Herren Boromir und Faramir werden keine Gnade mit ihnen walten lassen. Also, seid gewarnt!", rief er und unterstützte die Dramatik mit ausladenden Gesten.

Die beiden Brüder begannen zu kichern. Offensichtlich war alles wieder in Ordnung. Sehr gut.  
Er ging zum Bett, und deckte die Jungen sorgfältig zu. „Gute Nacht, meine Lieben. Und diesmal wirklich, ja?"

Nachdem er als Antwort ein zustimmendes Nicken erhalten hatte, küsste er beide auf die Stirn und drehte dann die Öllampe wieder ab. Das blasse Leuchten verschwand und somit verließ auch er das Zimmer und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.

* * *

Das Geräusch des Klinken des Türgriffes ließ Finduilas aufblicken. Denethor kam langsam herein und die Tür hinter ihm fiel wieder ins Schloss. 

Hastig sprang sie auf und ließ dabei das Buch, in dem sie schon lange nicht mehr gelesen hatte, unachtsam in den Sessel gleiten. Rasch lief sich auf ihn zu und legte ihm die Arme um den Hals.

„Na endlich," meinte sie lächelnd, „du glaubst gar nicht, wie langweilig ein Buch werden kann, wenn man es eigentlich gar nicht lesen will."

„So, die Erfahrung hab ich schon oft genug gemacht, meine Liebe, und ich kann dich außerdem, den Umständen entsprechend, nur zu gut verstehen.", entgegnete ihr Ehemann und lächelte sie ebenfalls an, bevor er sie sanft ein Stück von sich schob und sie eingehend musterte.

„Was soll ich anderes sagen als ´Was habe ich nur für ein Glück mit meiner schönen Frau, die sich auch noch darauf versteht, solch bezaubernde Stoffe auf diese ach so verlockende Art zu verwenden'? Du willst mich versuchen, Fin, nicht wahr?", fragte Denethor, und sah sie aus schelmisch blitzenden Augen an.

Sie warf den Kopf lachend zurück und er umfasste ihre Taille und zog sich zu sich zurück.

„Dich versuchen? Wie kommst du nur darauf? Ich würde es nie wagen! ... Natürlich will ich dich versuchen, was dachtest du? Und ich habe extra etwas Blaues ausgesucht, ich weiß, dass du die Farbe an mir liebst.", lachte sie und legte den Kopf an seine Brust.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich weiß. Und ich liebe dich.", antwortete sie sanft.

„Wie lief es mit Faramir?", hakte sie dann noch beiläufig nach.

Denethor legte den einen Arm um sie, mit der anderen Hand strich er über ihr nachtschwarzes Haar.

„Es ist alles wieder in Ordnung, mach dir keine Sorgen. Die Monster sind bekämpft und eingeschüchtert. Worüber wir uns allerdings Gedanken machen müssen, ist die Unordnung in ihrem Zimmer. Wann hast du das letzte Mal in ihren Schrank geschaut? Ja, das sollte von geringerer Wichtigkeit sein, uns steht noch etwas anderes bevor.", begann er.

„Ach ja? Worum geht es?", fragte Finduilas neugierig, jedoch auch mit ein klein wenig Besorgnis in der Stimme.

„Keine Angst, es ist nichts allzu Tragisches. Nunja, wie man's nimmt. Was ich sagen will, sie sind beide in bester Ordnung, mach dir keine Sorgen. Die Sache ist die ... du weißt, Boromir hat uns vorhin unterbrochen..."

„Oh ja, das hat er leider.", warf sie ein und hob ihre Hand, um dann damit zärtlich die Konturen von Denethors Gesicht nachzufahren.  
Diesen ergriff daraufhin ein leichter Schauer und er zog sie noch ein Stück näher zu sich, sprach jedoch weiter.

"Und anschließend, als wir zu den Kinderzimmern gingen, hat er mich gefragt, was ich dort mit dir gemacht hätte. Er meinte übrigens, es hätte ein wenig wie die Kampfübungen der Soldaten ausgesehen.", er wurde unterbrochen von einem plötzlichen Aufkichern ihrerseits, „wie auch immer, ich sagte ihm, dass ich ihm jetzt nicht erklären könnte, worum es ging, aber wenn er es morgen oder übermorgen immer noch wissen will, dann würden wir es ihm begreiflich machen. Das heißt, wir dürfen demnächst unseren 7-jährigen Sohn über gewisse Dinge aufklären. Verlockende Aussichten, nicht wahr?", schloss er seufzend und wartete auf die Reaktion der Frau in seinem Arm.

„Oh ... nun, das wird, sagen wir, ein Stück Arbeit darstellen, aber ich denke, wir werden das hinkriegen. Zusammen.", meinte sie. „Die Schreckvorstellung aller Eltern natürlich, aber besser früher als später hinter sich gebracht.", schmunzelte sie mit beneidenswerter Leichtigkeit.

„Sicher ... aber Boromir ist so neugierig, und ich hab jetzt schon Angst davon, was er alles wissen wollen könnte ...", klagte Denethor.

„Ich werde dir schon dabei helfen, Teuerster. Und ich hätte einen Vorschlag für dich", begann sie und wandte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen, „was hältst du davon, wenn wir dort weitermachen, wo wir vorhin aufgehört haben, damit wir auch wirklich sicher gehen können, Boromir seine Fragen korrekt beantworten zu können?"

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, und Denethor beugte leicht den Kopf, um sie zu küssen. Rasch wurde der Kuss leidenschaftlich und Finduilas wurde sich der Nähe seines Körpers, gegen den sie sich lehnte, deutlich bewusst. Das Kribbeln in ihr stieg wieder an und sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie fallen, ihr Magen jedoch an Ort und Stelle bleiben. Genau in dem Moment brach Denethor den Kuss ab.

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, mein Herz.", flüsterte er atemlos. Ich hoffe nur, wir werden ab jetzt ungestört sein. Ich hatte beinahe das Gefühl, die Jungen wollten uns heute absichtlich möglichst lange voneinander fern halten."

„Ich bezweifle, dass sie dergleichen im Sinn hatten," Finduilas' Atem ging noch schnell und unregelmäßig, „aber du hast Recht, wir mussten wirklich lange aufeinander warten, heute.", flüsterte sie mit rauer Stimme.

Denethor ging einen Schritt vorwärts und drängte sie in Richtung Bett.

„Nun, ich hoffe, Gondors First Lady, meine First Lady natürlich, hatte nicht zu lange zu warten." Sachte stieß er sie auf das Bett und beugte sich über sie.

Aus dunklen, grauen Augen schenkte sie ihm einen glühenden Blick. „Gewiss nicht."

Sanft strich er durch ihre Rabenfeder-Haare und Finduilas legte ihm die Arme um den Hals und zog ihn zu sich hinunter.

„Na los, küss mich."

Er kam ihrem Wunsch nur allzu gerne auf ein Neues nach.

* * *


End file.
